Quit following me! I'm not
by Nina luvs Iceland
Summary: Here is a another Grell x OC story. Hope you like it.


Lilia Pierce was on her way to the Grim Reaper Dispatch as she hummed to herself as she arrived there as she pushed back some of her hair as she walked up to William. "Oh good morning Lilia," he greeted. "Good morning William," Lilia greeted. William pushed up his glasses with his garden shears as he looked for something. "Here you go," William said handing her a list as Lilia nodded. "Thank you William," Lilia said as she took the list. William nodded as Lilia pushed back her bangs and she walked out of the dispatch passing by Grell. "Hello Lilia," he greeted. Lilia looked over at Grell and she smiled a little. "Hello Grell," she greeted. "Where are you heading to?" he asked. "I'm going to do my job," Lilia said as Grell nodded. "Oh..well have fun," he said as he watched her leave as he smirked a little as he got his list of targets and he smirked a little as he stuffed it into his jacket's pocket and he ran after Lilia. He soon found her watching a man who was about 65 years old as he smirked a little at seeing how beautiful Lilia looked as he watched her. Lilia was watching the old man as pushed back some of her hair as she watched him kneel over because of a heart attack as she jumped down as she grabbed her death scythe which happened to be a sword as she inserted it into the man as a cinematic recording started to play when she thought she heard something as she looked around. The thing happened to be Grell who hid, but not so good as Lilia rolled her eyes. "Grell why are you following me?" she asked him. "I wasn't following you. I was wondering if Sebastian was around the area," Grell said as he looked at Lilia. "Whatever you say Grell," she said. He smirked a little as he watched her walking off after the recording ended as he followed her. A couple of hours went by and Grell was watching Lilia watch a young woman drowning as he smirked. Lilia hopped down from the rock they were on and he went to go and follow her as he miscalculated his footing and he fell into the water and Lilia saw him and she sighed a little as she finished watching the recording and she snickered as she walked off. A few more hours went by and Lilia was halfway finished with her list of targets as Grell watched her as he smiled a little as he slipped on a slippery rock with moss on it and she turned around and she looked at him as she sighed a little. "Grell if you don't quit following me you're going to regret it big time when we get back to the dispatch!" Lilia said as she looked at Grell with a rather annoyed/hacked off look. Grell chuckled nervously as he looked at her. "I wasn't following you. I was just admiring the nature in this are," he said as Lilia sighed as she walked off. Grell waited for her to be out of his sight. Lilia was pretty much out of Grell's line of vision as she looked at her lust. She was nearly finished with it as she smiled and placed it back into her jacket pocket as she smiled a little as she walked off. Grell was following her as he watched her. An hour or two went by and Lilia was watching an elderly man sitting next to his sick wife as she sighed a little sadly. She sometimes hated what she did, but she had to do it in the end as she sighed a little more as she smiled. She watched the man being lead away by a doctor and a nurse as she hopped into the room and she watched the recording of the woman. She finished watching it and she wondered where Grell was at and she shrugged it off a little. Maybe he had listened to her and left. She hopped out of the room and onto the street as she took out her list and she made a check mark next to the woman's name as she pushed back some of her hair. She spotted Grell hiding behind a building and she chuckled a little as he watched her spot him and he hid behind the building a little more. "I saw you," she said. Grell pouted as he came out of his hiding spot as he walked back to where Lilia was at. "You did pretty good this time I didn't spot you until now," she said. Grell chuckled as he smiled a little. "Why thank you Lilia," he said as he bowed to her. Lilia chuckled as she smiled at him. "You're welcome," she said. Grell stood up as he looked at her with the same smile on his face as he looked at her still. "I'm a little curious. Why were you following me all day?" Lilia asked. Grell paled a little as he thought of an excuse and he couldn't think of one as he sighed a little and then he smirked a little as he pulled her closer to him making Lilia blush a little. Grell tilted her head up a little as he looked into her eyes. Lilia looked back into his eyes as she blushed a little more. He leaned down and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Lilia's eyes widen in surprise, but she relaxed a while later and she returned the kiss. Grell soon pulled away as he looked at her. Lilia looked back at him with a smile on her face. "Okay the main reason why I followed you was because I wanted to tell you I loved you," he said. Lilia blushed really hard as she looked at him with a smile on her face as her blush went down a few hues. "Well then Grell I happen to love you too," she said. Grell grinned as he hugged her happily. Lilia hugged him back as she grinned as well.


End file.
